lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Goigoi/Main article
Goigoi is an adult male jackal who appears in The Lion Guard. He is the mate of Reirei, and the father of Dogo. Appearance Unlike his mate Reirei, Goigoi is not well-groomed. He has a lanky, skinny frame, with thin legs and an arched back. His pelt is light brown, and his ear rims, muzzle, paws, and underbelly are tan. A thick stripe of black runs up his back, ending in a short tuft over his forehead, and his tail is tipped with black. His eye shades are a dull grayish-brown, and his eyes are black. Personality Though the jackals are known for being schemers, Goigoi is not the brightest, being only able to think with his stomach, and has a tendency to lounge about and sleep. Even so, he takes a devious delight in his mate's scheming, and he has a habit of agreeing with everything Reirei says. Information The Lion Guard "The Kupatana Celebration" When Goigoi's son, Dogo, tricks the Lion Guard into letting him into the Pride Lands, Goigoi and his family sneak in after him. There, they are confronted by Kion, who expresses anger at Goigoi's sons for sleeping in the aardvark warrens. Reirei excuses their behavior and begs Kion to let her and Goigoi stay with Dogo, to which Kion reluctantly agrees. Not long after this, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to her family. In doing so, the jackals manage to annoy a large group of Pride Landers, and Kion is forced to intervene again. Once more, Reirei begs Kion to forgive them, and Kion reluctantly allows them to attend Kupatana. At Kupatana, Goigoi and his family attack the Pride Landers, but Goigoi is stopped by Fuli, who overwhelms him with her speed. Simba himself approaches the jackal family and roars, sending them scurrying back into the Outlands. "The Call of the Drongo" Tamaa imitates Goigoi in order to scare away small animals from their food. "Too Many Termites" Goigoi is asleep in his den when Reirei enters with news that a pack of aardwolves have moved in next door. Goigoi asks where the hyraxes had gone, and Reirei reminds him that they hadn't moved out, which causes Goigoi to snicker and remark that they had been delicious. Together, Goigoi and Reirei greet the aardwolves, introducing themselves as the pack's new neighbors. At first, the aardwolves are frightened, but when they realize that the jackals are not going to harm them, they express relief that it is not the Lion Guard. The jackals reassure the aardwolves that they are nothing like the Lion Guard, singing "We'll Make You a Meal" to trick the pack into trusting them. After the song, a stray member of the pack, Mjomba, enters the den and tells his friends that they are welcome back in the Pride Lands. Before the aardwolves can leave, Goigoi shoves a rock into the cave entrance, trapping the pack in the den. Goigoi and Reirei launch their attack, but before they can score a meal, the Lion Guard arrives and drives them away. The jackals flee back into their den, where the Lion Guard shuts them in. No sooner have they been shut away when Goigoi falls asleep. Voice Actors * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Phil LaMarr Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Jackals Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Males Category:Official Characters Category:Parents Category:Television Characters Category:Outlanders